


Grand Gesture

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biggest mass wedding in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Gesture

I got the fish face look. I know I did.

Obviously the fish face look didn't deter him, because now he's kissing me.

Kind of nuzzling against my bottom lip. I can't get my mouth to cooperate and my brain seems to be short-circuiting because all I seem to be able to think is _he's kissing me!_. I'm trying to think what to do, and keep coming back to _he's kissing me!_

Not helpful.

He's kind of biting my lower lip. Not biting really. Just gripping it gently at the corner with _his_ lips. I can feel the soft moist-ness of them. There should be a word for what he's doing. Nibbling? No teeth. No. Wait. Teeth now.

"Jack..."

Oh, God! Was that me. I did _not_ intend to squeak like that.

He pulls away, a funny, sweet little smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on," he murmurs. _MURMURS?!?!_. "Plantrise. During the conjunction of the four moons. Biggest mass wedding in the universe. If there was ever a time for us, Daniel, this is it."

I'm doing the fish thing again. Which is not unexpected, since this is essentially what he said the first time, though much more poetically than the first time. The first time, before he kissed me, was "We should do that!"

 _That_ being hold hands and walk down into the natural rock formation – well, massive, recently formed (as in the last 200 years), meteorite crater – that formed the huge outdoor amphitheater. Where every 20 years or so, when the four moons circling the planet above came into conjunction so that the other three were visible in the night sky along with the planet, there was a huge mass wedding, followed by an informal orgy where the priests officiated over orgasm contests... Getting sidetracked.

Anyway, he said, "We should do that!" as we watched two men walk down into the valley together hand-in-hand, then he took my hand, and stepped right into my personal space, like he always does, though less with the hand-holding, then he went beyond anything he has ever done before and put his other hand on my hip and pulled me in and started kissing me.

And now he's kissing me again. This time, he's going for the top lip, and he's trying to sneak in some tongue and he's warm and big and solid and in my arms and it's entirely bizarre, but in a good way, I think, and I'm not sure how I feel about this whole tongue thing, but what a cultural experience.

"Jack," I say again, and what is going on with me?! Because that was all whispery and breathy. Then I can't say anything else because _that_ is tongue. He's eating me alive, he's everywhere, and how did my hands get in his hair.

Vaguely, far away, I hear Sam say, "About time!"

And as Jack breaks away and starts sort of shuffling me down the path into the valley, and we untangle a little so we can walk down, I hear Teal'c comment, "O'Neill is quite adept at the grand gesture."

My face is burning and my stomach is in knots and my hands are sweaty and my dick is confused. Sort of half hard, but probably trying to figure out what's making my stomach so upset.

But my lips are tingling. And Jack is grinning at me like an idiot.

And I think I'm smiling back at him.


End file.
